The purpose of project DiSH (Di=diabetes; S=stroke; H=hypertension) is to arouse awareness in middle school students about the dangers of diabetes, stroke, and hypertension, and about lifestyle changes that can help prevent these deadly conditions. These three diseases are of epidemic proportions among minority populations in the US. Students from the most at-risk populations (Native, African, and Hispanic Americans) will be targeted in two urban communities. Project goals are: 1) to train a cadre of teachers in content knowledge and pedagogical skills to enable them to work effectively with middle school students; 2) to assist this cadre of "lead" teachers in mentoring other middle school health and science teachers; 3) to develop awareness and instructional materials to support teachers' work in the classroom; and 4) to involve parents, community support groups, and churches in the awareness process. These goals will be accomplished, first, through a four-week intensive course conducted for 25 teachers each summer by an interdisciplinary team of scientists and educators. Pedagogical techniques grounded in constructivist learning theory and the National Science Education Standards will be modeled for teachers, who will develop additional activities and try them out with their peers during the 4- week intensive course. All instructional activities will be linked to the participating school systems' ongoing curriculum. Howard University faculty will provide follow-up observations, consultations, and training for teachers on their home campuses, and also will prepare them to mentor other teachers. Project staff will develop support materials, including an interactive CD-ROM and a resource notebook of instructional activities derived from the intensive summer course. Parents and community members will be recruited, via existing networks, to participate in community support groups, awareness sessions, and Health Fairs; middle school students will help to organize, publicize, and conduct these community awareness activities. Evaluation plans include a range of formative and summative measures related to the four major goals, including surveys, observation instruments, interviews, and provisions for informal feedback.